Akatsuki vs twilight
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: The Akatsuki have a new enemy, the twilight books!


Tobi was outside of Konan's bedroom. He was listing to her laughing like a fan girl.

"Tobi? What the hell are you doing!?"

There was one rule the Akatsuki had to follow. Any male member must never be near Konan's room at all times.

"L-L-L-L-Leader sama?! Tobi was just worry, Konan chan has been laughing like this all da-please don't hurt Tobi!! Tobi is a good boy!"

Pein was a bit worried as well. Konan was his light of day. What was Konan laughing about? Did she have a guy with her that he doesn't know about.

"Konan!!!!"

Pein broke down the Konan's door. But, when he was inside Konan's room, he found her on her bed with a book.

"Pein san? Why did you do that?"

Pein found no guy in the room at all. He just found her with some books.

"Konan…? What with all the laughing?"

Konan look up from her book.

"I was reading twilight."

She told him " WHAT!? You Read That Damn Book!?"

"Yeah. Most girls read stuff about vampires. Beside, you made lose the greatest part where Edward saves Bella!"

Pein couldn't take the crazy Konan now. He left the room while trying to fix her door.

"Leader sama? Are you alright?" Tobi ask before he saw his life and death event. "Am calling an meet." "huh?"

Pein called out all the Akatsuki member to the meeting room.

"What wrong now Leader? It not Tobi again?!"

Deidara look at Tobi with his "am going to kill you" look.

"No, it not Tobi….its Konan" Everyone look at him.

"WHAAAAAT!!!!!!"

"She obsessed with this….twilight thing…."

"Hold on Leader sama. It normal for her to get into that stuff."

Kisame look at Itachi for a second.

"And how is it normal?"

"In my view of it, girls love stories about tormented vampire and an human girl falling in love so easily."

Everyone look at Itachi. "N-N-Not like I read it!!"

"Right, so Leader sama? Are you scared that Konan chan will choose team Edward or team Jacob?"

Pein remain silent. He was worried that Konan had gone to the dark side.

"What are you guys doing now?" Konan came into the room wearing a team Edward shirt.

"K-K-K-K-K-K-Konan?!?!" Konan look at Pein's face. "What, it was on sale."

"You're right about her…on that."

Sasori was worried about they're leader first of all. Pein on the other hand was in an other room.

"He isn't coming out is he hmm?" "Tobi scared of Konan's twilight thingy!"

Hidan hit Tobi on the head (Deidara want to do it) with his scythe.

"sHUT THE HELL UP! The leader is the one am worried about!"

Sasori look at Hidan with shock.

"How is he?"

"Look for Yourself."

Sasori look into the room where Pein was the whole time.

"That Not Konan! That Not Konan! That Not Konan! That Not Konan! That Not Konan!"

"Well, he not coming out for awhile now."

Tobi was jumping around the room saying

"I have an idea! I have an idea!" with that cute look on his face.

"What is it Tobi?"

"Tobi think we should take anything that twilight out of Konan's room, and burn while she out."

Everyonr look at Tobi, boy he never did came up with anything that smart in his life.

"That not a bad idea. Hey Kakuzu? Think you can buy some-"

"HELL NO!!!! Do you know how much matches will cost us!?"

Kisame look at him and felt like throwing a bucket of water in his face.

"Just find some that are cheap…."

"Fine."

Tobi and Deidara were on look out for Konan. Tobi was jumping around the whole time. "Tobi! Sit Down!!!!"

"Tobi worried if Konan found out?"

"Found out about what?"

Deidara and Tobi look behind them to none other than "KONAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That everything."

Sasori was a little pissed at the other for using his possion for this (Kakuzu brought matches that only work with his possion).

"You own me…"

Pein was standing next to Itachi to make sure that Tobi doesn't get inside and ruin their plan (he the one who came up with the plan, then it best to take percuastions) and Deidara is with him, there was no harm in done.

"That it, let start the fire."

"Hold on, you know, it would been best if I did?"

Everyone forgot that Itachi was from the Uchiha clan and he was the one who can make fire.

"All this time, Itachi could have done this! I throw away a good $10 dollars at Nin-Market For This!"

"Shut up Kakuzu!"

Deidara and Tobi were trying to make sure that Konan didn't get insdie.

"What going on?"

"Nothing Konan chan. We were…hmm…playing a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Yeah right."

"He telling the truth! It our little fight game!"

"Tobi, you think everything is fun, even in life and death s-"

"What! Come on, please watch us!"

"Fine…I wanted to find out if Bella and Edward were going to be together again. I finish the first book and now am on New Moon!"

Tobi and Deidara look at her. (Please hurry guys!)

The other watch as the Konan's twilight belongings burning to the ground.

"Hope this is going to make Konan stop goi-Konan!?!?!"

Everyone saw Konan next to Pein!

"What, you think I wasn't going to notice this. I knew you guys were going to this, so, I had a back stuff."

Konan show them her closet was filled of twilight.

"We're doom…"

"Oh, by the way Itachi? Remember, the skit we're doing."

Everyone look at Itachi.

"What! I can explain…I-I-I-I-I just like the whole-"

"you just like Jacbo Black because you like the wearwolves." T

obi look at Itachi again.

"I thought you said didn't read it."

"I did…it just…I didn't want you guys think I was gay…."

"ITACHI!!!!!"

"AAAHHH!!!"

Konan just watch the other chasing Itachi around the hideout all that afternoon, so, she just went back to reading twilight again.

For Itachi, everyone in the hideout knows he really a twilight fan himself.

As for Pein…he spent most of his time hoping Konan will stop going on about Edward Cullen. "Please Konan…come back to me…"

_**Naruto: Akatsuki (C) Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**twilight (C) Stephenie Meyer**_


End file.
